Kung Fu Panda: Always In Our Memories
by Tigerius-TiPo-Fan
Summary: hello dear fans and readers! this story is about a distant future, five years from the day viper had ascended to spirit realm. this story may be slightly sad and mature, but i hope you enjoy reading it anyways. please submit your reviews unfer the story and have fun reading it.


Five yesrs had passed since Viper ascended to the spirotrealm taking her own life. Valley of Peace always remembered her good deeds and her heroic works.

During these five years most of the people in Valley Of Peace had learned to use Chi for healing and in combat. Some used the chi to abuse, cause harm and destruction, gain personal gain and do evil. Furious five always was there to defend the Valley from any threat, but without Viper they were not the same anymore, Tigress had become more distant from her friends, monkey didn't talk much and mostly spent his day training ery day.

He didn't even join friends for lunchtime he ate alone in his room. Po was eating less and didn't go out anywhere and spent most of the time in the palace while mantis was a tad paranojed with being safe to not die and to not fall in love. Shifu was very shattered to loose viper and didn't even communicate with others, he spent most of the time in a cave meditating.

Crane...well he was hoping to date Viper so her death shook him the hardest and he locked all his emotions away and didn't sleep much nor eat much. The poor bird had attempted to take his own life multiple times, but his friends saved him time after time.

Today yet again was the day five are ago Biper passed away. Since her death everyone had come to her grave and left her some flowers. Today the whole Valley Of Peace had gathered around the sculpture and grave of Viper to place flowers on her grave and hold a memorial ceremony each year.

Furious Five and Master Shifu and Po are standing next to Vipers grave as everyone places their flowers on the grave and around the sculpture.

Master Po and Master Shifu along with the furious five had brought the most rare flowers they could find.

Tigress was crying a little as po comforted her with a gentle hug. Po and Tigress had lived in a marriage for five years and their love for each other had only grown stronger and more lasting. Peng too had come to the ceremony and unusual to him he had brought a lady friend with him.

Tigress scanned the crowd with her emerald eyes as she spoted Peng and her eyes widened to see him here as he had not come before. Then tigress saw the lady Peng was with and instantly recognized her as a silent yet angry growl escaped her lips, it was Song that she saw and a while back she had to fight get over Po even tough tigress and po were married then Song wanted po herself. Tigress remembers the baddle well.

Shifu went in front of the Sculpylture of Viper and stood there holding a rare purple rose called the Jade Rose. He heals the rose as he spoke calmly. "five years have past since we lost viper. She took her own life and we all miss her dearley. It is still a great pain and shock to know that our beloved viper has died. It was a shock to all odlf us, but my best student tigress took it the hardest. She locked herself away in her room for sic months and only po could enter the room. Tough with a great releaf I must say that she atleasr didn't stop wating. She cried for days after Biper had passed. The whole team had changed after this tragedy and my condolences go out to the team and their master as they all were great friends and most of all...a family that always supported one another and stuck together nomattwr what. Viper will forever remain in our memory as a great friend, a family and over all a great and kind hearted person."

Shifu finished his speach as a tear fell from his cheek.

During the speach tigress was hugging po and crying on his shoulder as she was still in pain from the loss of her closest friend who was like a sister to her.

Tigress managed to calm herself as she then viped off the tears, kissed po and went to where Shifu stood when he spoke.

She cleaned her throat as she looked around struggling to not cry as she looked back at her husband and friends. Po instantly knew she needs him there and he quickly went up next to tigress and held her hand as he overlooked the crowd.

Tigress started to speak tough rather quietly, but her voice became normally loud soon. "Viper was like a sister to me and I loved her like a sister. She was always there for me and she supported me like po does now. I will forever hold viper in my memory and heart as a dear friend and family."

Tigress finished as she started to cry and hugged po.

then po spoke "indeed we will remember Viper as a great kung fu warrior, a great friend and family.

]However I must admit that Viper only died because she loved me and wanted to be my girlfriend and latter vife."

po became silent as tigress looked at him quiet angry "po! Why did you keep this from me all these years?!" Tigress snarled in anger.

"not now tigress, I'm trying to give a speech here!" po replied trying to calm her down.

"yes now! You kept this a secret from me for five years! How could you?!" tigress replied as she was greatly disappointed in Po.

"Tigress please not now! We can talk about this after the ceremony." po said as he turned to the croud and tigress went back to others.

"me and viper were good friends,but she had developed romantic feelings for me and at the same time I had loved tigress since I first saw her. When Viper knew I love tigress not her...she took her own life"

po finished as the crowd vispered and some people gasped at what he had said. Po left the spot and returned next to tigress where he quietly told tigress he only kept that secret to not hurt her more. When tigress heard that she realized that po had done that for her own good and her anger faded quickly

After the ceremony a feast was heald in the jade palace with dancers and many more attractions for all age.

Po and Tigress danced a slow dance in evening before the fireworks that were just spectacular.

"po I love you and I'm sorry I yelled at you during the ceremony." tigress said asshe kissed po deeply as she and him were in their room. "it's ok sweetie don't worry about it alright." po kissed back and then replied as he smiled at tigress.


End file.
